


Back Home

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Back Home

There's not a day I don't think about you. Not a single moment I do not have our memories present in my mind. But I'm here and you are not, and this is driving me crazy with loneliness and hopeless hope.

When everyone asks me why I am still waiting for you to come back from a mission that was blown over by a Death Eaters' raid, I never give them a straight answer. Maybe because I don't know the real reason why I keep sitting on the porch that used to be ours, searching for a signal in the horizon to tell me you'll come back tonight, or tomorrow night, or in a fortnight. But you never walk back into our house, and the rooms are getting colder and colder, as I am.

Night after night, I go to bed with the feeling that I will meet you again, and you appear in my dreams. Day after day, I wake up to your empty side of the bed and the stickiness of tears on my cheeks. But so long as there is no news about your whereabouts, I will not give up faith. I will not falter, for I know you will come to me. You always come to me, no matter how long it takes you to reach me.

But today it's Valentine's Day, our third anniversary. I still recall the way you shivered outside the restaurant where I had invited you to dinner. I was late, but you were waiting for me when I Apparated. I still remember the awe in your eyes when I first kissed you, your taste on my lips, the way you fitted perfectly in my arms.

Hermione has asked me why I keep my hopes up. "They were waiting for him, Harry. They never forgave him for betraying their ideals and joining you. Why are you doing this to yourself?" she has said, staring at the bags under my eyes and the tumbledown state of both my clothes and our home. And today, for the first time in months, I've come up with the perfect answer, the one that has silenced her once and for all.

"Because I love him, Hermione. And love is like the wind... you can't see it, but you can feel it. I don't need to see any proof that he is alive. I just _know_ it," I've retorted.

She has left and now I'm waiting, sitting on the porch looking at the horizon. My heart beats slowly, my eyes fell shut; before drifting away into slumber, I cast a last look to the road that leads towards our home, and I see a small spot that is approaching, a little form that is growing and growing until I can recognise the shape of the only man I've ever loved.

My hearts starts beating wildly, and I stand up, ready to run to you. When you are close enough, I can see you're a wreck – your clothes are torn and your skin is even paler. But I don't notice your attire – I've seen the red rose in your hand and the smile upon your face, and it lights my whole life. Without thinking, I throw myself towards you and fall into your arms, crying and laughing and crying even more. "You're back, you're back," I stammer incoherently, kissing every inch of exposed skin I am able to see. "I knew you will come back to me."

You pull me away to look at me in the eye and smile softly, your words coming from a throat that is hoarse from not talking at all, I presume. "I will always come back to you, Harry. No matter the distance, I'll always come back."

I don't question you about how you got rid of the Death Eaters, and you don't explain, but I don't care. I can't, not when you are leaning in and capturing my lips and kissing me.


End file.
